Existing systems for the management of video libraries, including categorization, search and retrieval, typically rely on video analysis algorithms that analyze the video stream to produce a single generalized result describing the content of the video. Different viewers, however, may have varying or personalized responses to a video that may not be captured by the single generalized result provided by an analysis algorithm.
Some systems may attempt to account for the viewers personalized experience by asking for user feedback. Such systems are often prone to error, however, due to user mistakes and/or misunderstanding of rating systems. The feedback is also typically limited to a single rating that encompasses the entire video due to the impracticality of requesting a continuous sampling of user responses throughout the video stream presentation. Additionally, these systems require that a special effort be made by the user which may detract from the quality of the user experience and is therefore generally undesirable.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.